Poison Hearts
by PoisonRoseTMNT
Summary: His brothers and his friends told him to get lost and tell him that he is the worst leader and worst older brother. He got attacked and found that the brothers he knew and loved are not the kind brothers he used to know so he decides to turn from the good side to the dark side. He is going to get his revenge on those who doubt him and nothing will change this now poison heart.
1. Betrayed

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1 of Poison Hearts**

_"GO AWAY!"_

_"YOU'RE THE WORST LEADER!"_

_"YOU'RE THE WORST OLDER BROTHER!"_

_"YOU FAILED US LEO!"_

_"YOU ARE NOT MY SON LEONARDO!"_

These words went through him like knives.

_"JUST GET LOST!"_

_"WHY EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU?!" _

_YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND WE EVER HAD!"_

His friends, his brothers and even his father told him that he is worthless.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Why, why did the people who loved say these things to him... He felt betrayed. Standing on the roof top with the cool breeze blowing on his face felt so cool.

"Why?"

_"YOU ARE NOT MY BIG BROTHER!" (Mikey)_

_"YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!" (Raph)_

_"OH? I HAVE A PROBLEM?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS ANNOYING, WORTHLESS, AND BOSSY!" (Donnie)_

"What happened to my brothers?"

"_NO, YOUR BROTHERS WEREN'T THE ONES WHO MUTATED MY FATHER THAT ONE TIME, IT WAS YOU!" (April)_

_"I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU!" (Casey)_

_"YOU HAD FAILED NOT ONLY YOUR FRIENDS AND BROTHERS BUT YOU HAVE ALSO FAILED ME!" (Master Splinter)_

More tears fell down his cheeks and his hands were clenched in fists

That is when a Foot Soldier came and started to sneak up on him but he grabbed his katana blades and turned around.

"Hmm... this will make my night way better."

But it was hard he sent claws down Leo'right eye and left cheek and he gotten cuts and bruises from the fight until he sent his katana blade through the Foot Bot and when he defeated it he found a note. He picked it up and it read

_Never come back to the lair useless leader Lameonardo_

He crushes the note in his hand.. his eyes showed complete betrayal and hatred as the tears streamed down his face

"You..."

Back at the lair

"Have you guys seen Leo?" April ask

"No... haven't seen him the whole night..." says Raph

"I feel terrible about what I said..." says April

"Yeah, I didn't mean what I said either..." says Donnie

They all stayed silent until...

"Let's go find him..." says Mikey

"Good idea Mikey..." says Raph

They all go even April and Casey and they went from every roof top until they finally found him standing looking at the moon.

"Leo..." says Mikey

Leo turns around and he glares at them. Donnie eyes widened when seeing Leo's injuries and the claw marks on his right eye and left cheek.

"Leo wha-" Donnie was about to say but Leo starts to attack him

Donnie dodges the attack

"Whoa, Leo what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" he says but his voice sounds harsh and cold

"Look we came to apologize about earlier..." says April

"Save it O'Neil I don't want to hear that stuff!" says Leo

He looks at them but his eyes showed hatred and complete betrayal.

"You... betrayed me and you're not the friends and brothers who would kick me out of the lair..."

"We neve.." starts Mikey but Leo thrust something in Mikey's face and left

Mikey takes it off and his face is shocked

"What does it say Mikey?" ask Donnie

Mikey shows them and they all gasp

"That looks like..."

"Our handwriting..."

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Leo, where did you go? Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Good to Bad

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Poison Hearts!**

Leo went to the Foot hideout and when he was about to enter, Foot Bots came and he destroyed the Foot Bots there and went inside. There he saw the Shredder, Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw.

"Ah, the eldest son of Hamato Yoshi what made you come here?" ask the Shredder

"...I want to join the Foot Clan." says Leo

"Ha ha! One cannot just mainly say that they want to join the Foot" says Tiger Claw

"Tiger Claw is right you must test him Master to see if his skill can be used here..." says Rahzar

"Yes... I must test him.'

Shredder sent a lot Foot Bots and Fishface, Razhar, and Tiger Claw to attack Leo

He took down the Foot, then Razhar, Fishface, lastely Tiger Claw

"Hmm... Welcome to the Foot Clan... Leonardo..." says the Shredder

Leo grins evilly.

Back at the Lair

Donnie was staring at the lab's wall for at least two hours

"D..." says Mikey

"... Yeah Mikey..."

"Did... you write that note?" ask Mikey

"I may have..."

"WHAT?!" shouts Raph who walks in

"I was upset... so I wrote it and..."

Raph grabs Donnie and puts him against a wall.

"WHY WOULD YOU WRITE A MEAN NOTE TO LEO!" shouts Raph

"WE WERE ALL PART OF IT, SINCE WE ALL SAID MEAN THINGS TO HIM!" shouts Donnie

"Donatello is right..." says Master Splinter says

The other three turned around to see Master Splinter standing there

"I also have said some things that I may regret that was about Leonardo..."

"We'll find him Sensei..." says Raph

He nods and they all went to find him

They went all roof tops until...

"Where is he?"

_"I'm here if you are looking for me..." _says a cold voice

They turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Leo?"

Leo smirked. He was wearing a Foot uniform and his wrappings that he wore were no longer the white that represents pure but they are now pure black that now represents the darkness and evil

He still had his blue mask.

"Leo, why would you join the Foot Clan?" ask Mikey

"Why would you want to know since you said all those things to me..." says Leo

"We're sorry..."

"It doesn't matter, you're no longer my brothers, I'm no longer part of the Hamato Clan, you made me like this."

"Please, we're sorry we want you to come home with us."

He laughs. They winced at his laugh which was cold and harsh

"Don't you see, when you say poisonous stuff about something you give that person a poisonous heart."

They say nothing

"You're the reason why I'm like this, you can't change my poison heart."

"But Leo.."

That is when Leo started to attack them and knocked them on their shells and they didn't expect it at all

He went to sent a flying kick at Mikey's face but Raph grabs Mikey out of the way. He grabbed his katana blades and made cuts all over their faces and body.

He was about to finish them until Fishface jumps down and tells him that is enough.

"Hmmph Fine, I'll let you go for now... and the name is Blood Knight not Leonardo anymore." he says befor going back with Fishface

"Let's go back to the lair." says Donnie

Meanwhile...

"It was very easy Master Shredder, they didn't expect it..."

"Good, now that I know I can trust you...'

Shredder hands Leo (Blood Knight) a black ninja mask

He grabs and takes off his blue mask and puts on the black one.

"Better..."

"Do you want me to finish them next time, Master?"

"Yes, then find the rat."

"Yes, Master Shredder."

"Oh, and Blood Knight?"

"Yes?"

"If you want upgrades go to Stockman's lab."

Leo nods and leaves.

_Hmm... I guess I do need an upgrade _he thinks

He goes to Stockman's lab and says

"Stockman!"

"Whatzzz do you wantzz"

"Make me upgrades'

"Why shouldzz i?"

"Because Master Shredder says so and I will kill you right here and now..." says Leo as he took out his katana and put it near Stockman's fly face

"Okay fine what do you want?"

"Those metallic claws that the Shredder has."

"Here."

Stockman gives Leo the claws and Leo presses a button to release the claws and he smiles evilly

"Yes this will do."

**Chapter 2 DONE! **


	3. Leo and Memories

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3 of Poison Hearts!**

I hate that stupid Foot uniform so I decided to rip it apart and keep the band that is on my arm and I tightened the wrappings around my arms. The belt that went around me and helps me carry my two katanas was black too. I also had gear on my legs too. I still couldn't forgive those other turtles for what they did to me. I decided to train before taking them down once and for all.

THE LAIR

_Flashback_

_A voice was calling to me._

_"Donnie, Donnie..."_

_"Leo?" ask a young voice_

_"Hey buddy..." he says smiling at me_

_Leo's kind eyes, his smile, his eyes_

_"Do you want to try to walk again?"_

_"Wat if I fall?" ask Little Donnie_

_"Then I'll catch you..." he says smiling_

_Donnie tries to walk and he did!_

_"See you did it, I knew you could do it!" Leo says smiling_

_Donnie smiles _

Donnie opens his eyes and sighs. That Leo he knew was gone. His kind smile, those kind eyes were all gone

It was his fault that Leo went to the dark side

_Flashback_

_"Hey Little Brother.' a voice says_

_Mikey opens his sky blue eyes and see his older brother_

_"Leo?" _

_He smiles_

_"Do you think I'm a mess up?"_

_"No, why who thinks that you're a mess up?"_

_"Raph and Donnie." I sniff_

_"Hmmmph, I'll make them pay."_

_"No, Leo it's okay as long as you don't think I'm a mess up that's all that matters."_

_Leo smiles and hugs him_

Mikey throws down his comic books and sighs. That Leo is gone forever because they all just treated him with no respect and Mikey feels terrible because Leo always sticks up for him and cares about him

_FLASHBACK_

_Raph was mad at Mikey and Donnie because they bother were just plain annoying. Leo was training so that only left Raph to deal with his two younger brothers._

_"Those stupid..."_

_"Raph?" _

_Raph turns around to see Leo standing there watching him. _

_"What's wrong."_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Raph..."_

_"Fine, I can't deal with those two..."_

_"Raph, their our brothers you can't let them get under your shell." says Leo_

_"You're right, thanks Leo." says Raph who is smiling_

_Leo smiles "No problem Raph."_

Raph can't sleep at all. He's been thinking about Leo going to the Foot and attacking them. Why, why did I say those things Raph thinks. He helped me and I just treated him like dirt. I must get the old Leo back.

"D... Mikey let's go." says Raph

"Go where?" ask Mikey

"Get our brother back."


	4. Light vs Darkness

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 of Poison Hearts! Warning: This chapter contains blood and violence!**

Leo was sent with a bunch of Foot Soldiers to destroy his brother. Leo has a wolf that is named Blood Wolf. It's fur is black but some parts of the fur is red. The wolf's eyes are a deep yellow and is a very loyal wolf to Leo or Blood Knight. He was spying on the other turtles and tells the Foot Soldiers to go around and he will give them a signal to let them know when to attack.

The others were on patrol looking for some bad guys but mostly Leo.

"Dude, it is obvious that Leo is not here!" says Mikey

"Well, we must keep looking for him..." says Donnie

"Do you think he will forgive us?" ask Raph

"I don't know.."

"Guys, do you have a feeling that we are being watched?" ask Mikey

"Yeah.." says the two older brothers

Leo grins.

"Well, well, well you figured it out."

"Leo?"

"Hello, little brother." he says while grinning evilly

"What are yo-" starts Raph

"FOOT SOLDIERS ATTACK!" shouts Leo

They look up and they saw Foot Soldier jumping down

They get out their weapons and Leo joins the Foot Soldiers and they also saw a wolf that was with Leo.

"Foot Soldiers attack!" says Leo

They attack the others and they took them out easily, that only left Leo and Blood Wolf

"Blood Wolf help me finish them..." he says while looking down at the wolf who snarls

The wolf attacks Mikey and Raph and Donnie went to go to help Mikey. That is when Leo took out his katana blades and ran up to Donnie and kicks him to the side of the roof.

"DONNIE!" shouts Raph

Leo goes to Donnie and sends his katana blade down Donnie's left arm. Donnie screams in pain. Leo smiles evilly

"Leave him alone!" says Raph who tackles Leo and brings his sai on Leo's leg. Leo winces at the pain and presses the button that releases the metal claw and clawed Raph's arm.

They continue to attack each other until...

Everyone was covered in blood. Leo's wolf went back to Leo who was covered in blood, which the only major injuries are the cut on his leg and the stab on his left arm.

Everyone was panting. Mikey had multiple cuts and stab wounds from Leo and Blood Wolf. Raph had claw marks on his left cheek and one on his arm but multiple cuts on his arms and legs, finally Donnie who has a major cut on his cheek and stab wounds in his arm and leg.

"We must go back Blood Knight..." says Blood Wolf

The others were surprised to hear the wolf talk.

Leo sighs

"Fine but I won't go easy on you next time I see you..." he says before walking away

The others go back to the lair to recover

"What happened to you three?" ask Master Splinter shocked to see his three sons covered in wounds and bloods

"We ran into Leo and had a major fight..."

"We tried to get him back..."

"Don't worry my sons you will..."

Meanwhile

Leo was watching the whole city on a roof top and his metal claw was covered in blood and he grins evilly as he retracts the claw.

"You won't get away that easily from me turtles..."

He then takes out a familiar blue mask and he looks at it then...

_RIIIIIIP_

He tears apart the blue mask and let's go of the remaining pieces of the mask before saying

"Because your brother Leonardo is gone forever..."

He grins evilly

"Now you have Blood Knight to deal with..."

He continues to look at the city before

"we need to go..." says Blood Wolf

Leo smirks before going back to the Foot Headquarters

"I swear I will find you and finish you..."

**Chapter 4 Done! Leo gone forever? NOOOOOOOOO! What will the others do? Find Out!**


	5. Flashback

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5 of Poison Hearts**

The other turtles have recovered from the fight with Leo. Donnie's cut on his cheek has healed but it is now just a small scar on his cheek. They were on patrol with April and Casey until April found something on one of the roof tops. She bends down to pick it up and gasp. It was Leo's blue mask which was torn apart. She goes back and shows the others

"He had it and then torn it apart..."says Donnie

"Because that is no longer Leo that is Blood Knight..." says Raph

"But he is still our brother." says Mikey

Donnie looks at the blue mask and he still sees his brother kind face

"Let's go..." Donnie says

They go back to the lair.

BACK AT THE FOOT HQ

Leo was punching the punching bag. His wounds have also healed. His leg was better. He rest and sighs and walks over to the mirror and puts his hand on it. He still sees the good in him... He looks at his reflection but then it changes to the old Leo. The old Leo was smiling, his face was kind, those gentle eyes and kind smile.

Blood Knight sigh and walks away from the mirror.

"Everything okay Blood Knight?" ask Blood Wolf

"No... I should have finished them off when I had the chance."

"Don't worry you will get the chance..."

He smiles

"Remember my first mission in the Foot?"

Blood Wolf kind of smiles

"Yes, that is when I first met you but you were nearly killed in that mission."

He nods

_A couple of weeks ago_

_Leo was sent on a mission to stop the Kraang and steal the mutagen. He went in and he thought it would be easy but it was not. He got cuts all over him and he coughed blood from his mouth._

_He had a major deep cut on his leg. Most of the blood went through the black had a cut on his left eye. His arm had a major cut. He would not give up until he defeats the Kraang and steal that canister of mutagen from them._

_He takes out his katana blades and destroys the Kraang and gets the mutagen. He goes back to the Foot HQ and when he did_

_"Master Shredder I have gotten the canister of mutagen that you wanted."_

_"Good.." _

_He gives the mutagen to Shredder._

_"Blood Knight, you look awful..." someone says_

_He turns around and sees Karai and a bunch of Foot Ninjas_

_"Yeah, sure..." _

_"No you really do..."_

_Leo looks at his hands, they were covered in blood. Then he falls._

_"Blood Knight!" says Karai who rushes up to him and catches him_

_"You're losing a lot of blood..." says Karai_

_Leo eyes were closing and he blacks out._

_He opens his eyes to find him in his room. He looks at his wounds and unwrapped the wrappings around his leg and his arms. he examines the major cut from his leg and winces from the pain._

_Then he looks at the minor cuts on his arm that is creating a bloody mess. He sighs. Then someone comes in. He looks up and see Karai with medicine, new wrappings and a wolf by her side._

_"Hey how are you feeling?" ask Karai_

_"Never better..." he murmurs_

_She laughs and takes off his mask and examines the cut on his left eye then looks at his right eye and sees the claw mark which is just a big scar now. _

_"Well the good thing is that it didn't damage your eyes because then you would be blind."_

_"Lucky me..." he murmurs_

_She gently puts the medicine on the cut and puts the medicine on his cuts but when she moved to the leg he winces_

_"Sorry..."_

_"It's fine..." _

_"There, you are fine now..." she puts the wrappings on Leo's arms and feet_

_"Thanks!" he says pleased_

_She smiles then remembers something_

_"Oh, yeah Master Shredder told me to give you this wolf."_

_Leo looks at the wolf._

_Karai smiles._

_"This used to be a young girl who is the same age as you but then she got mutated..."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Her name was Kora but now she is mutated well it's up to you..."_

_"Hmm..." _

_Leo looks at the wolf who has black fur but some of it was red_

_"How about Blood Wolf?"_

_Karai smiles_

_"That's a cool name..."_

_Leo smiles_

_"Hi, I'm not going to hurt you I'm Blood Knight..."_

_The wolf smiles and goes up to Leo.._

_"I can trust you..." she says_

_Her voice was calm and sweet_

_Leo smiles_

"I'm glad I met you..."

Blood Wolf smiles and says "Me too."


	6. The new group, Back Home and Leo is back

**A/N: Here is Chapter 6 of Poison Hearts**

Leo was waiting on the roof. He saw a new group who were not the Purple Dragons (for once he is relieved) and decided if they are not part of the Foot he will kill them. He smiles evilly and turns to Blood Wolf.

"Stay here I don't want them to hurt you."

She nods and he jumps down and moves toward the new group. She continues to wait for at least 1 hour before figuring that Leo is in trouble. She jumps down and her eyes were widened. Leo was laying on the ground being attacked by that mysterious group that looked stronger than the Purple Dragons (duh, of course) and the Foot.

She growls and leaps on some of the members of the mysterious group and she did major damage on them, biting their shoulders. Blood was everywhere.

"Retreat!" says one of the members of the group

They were running away and Blood Wolf didn't stop growling until she couldn't see them anymore. She turns around and was trying to stop the bleeding from Leo's legs.

He looked terrible, blood was covering his arms and legs. He had multiple stab wounds. He had a major one on his shoulder blade. Blood Wolf didn't know what to do...

Meanwhile

Donnie was leaping on roof tops because he was tired being clammed up in the lair with Mikey and Raph so he decides that he needs some fresh air and maybe look for some Purple Dragons to beat up. He decides to rest on one roof top until he heard

"HELP!" coming from an alley way

Donnie followed the sound and made his way toward the alley way and can't believe what he saw...

"LEO?!"

Blood Wolf turns around and says

"You're his brother right?"

Donnie nods.

"Can you fix his wounds?' ask Blood Wolf

Donnie nods.

"I can but he needs to come home with me so I can fix his wounds."

Blood Wolf nods and Donnie gently picks Leo up and puts him over his shoulder. Blood Wolf follows Donnie into the sewers and continues to follow Donnie until they reached the lair.

"Donnie!" says Mikey but he stops when seeing Leo on his back who is bleeding and unconscious.

"Leo?" he ask Donnie who nods

"What happened?" ask Raph

"I'll tell you later." says Donnie

Leo opens his dark blue eyes and saw that Mikey and Raph were looking at him

"Wha-" he starts to say

"Leo, I needed to bring you here so I can tend to your wounds do you understand?" Donnie says

Leo just nods

Donnie takes him to the lab and sets him down on a table. Leo sits right up and the major wound was the stab wound in his shoulder blade. Donnie tells him that he may need to stitch up the wound. Leo nods

As Donnie was stitching up the wound Leo was just examining his other wounds.

Donnie looks up and sees his other brother.

"So, what happened out there?"

Leo doesn't say anything.

"There was this mysterious group out there and they were planning to start a war and take over the world." says Leo who is looking down

Donnie finish stitching up the wound and unwrapped the wrappings around Leo's arm

He gently put medicine and then re-wrapped the wrappings

"Thanks Donnie." says Leo

"Sure..."

"Where's Donnie?" ask April

"He is in the lab.." The door of the lab opens and Donnie and someone who they didn't see for a long time came out.

"Leo?" says April

The eldest turned away from his brothers and friend. But then he turns back to April.

"... Hey April." he says

That is when Master Splinter walks into the room and stops when he sees his eldest son standing in the room.

"Leonardo..." he says

His son was looking to the side and...

"Father..." he says

He started to walk towards his father but then hesitates... before going to hug his father

"Father..."

"Leonardo..."

After that

"Can I go back now?"

"No, you have to rest okay Leo?"

"Okay."

Master Splinter walks out then walks back in holding something in his hand and he goes to Leo.

"Leonardo here..."

He opens his hand revealing the blue mask. Leo hesitates before taking it from Master Splinter

"We're so sorry Leo we didn't mean to say all those things will you come back?"

Leo looks at his blue mask then takes off the black mask and puts on the blue one.

"Yeah.."

Everyone smiles and welcomes back Leo.


	7. Scarlet Wolves and Captured

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7 of Poison Hearts**

The turtles went to find the mysterious group that Leo was talking about. They were running on the roof tops looking form them and they continued to run on the roof tops until finally they found the group standing on a roof top also.

"Who are you guys?" ask Mikey

"Us? We are the Scarlet Wolves and we will take over the world and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

"Oh, really..." says Leo who starts to attack while the others followed.

It was an all out fight. The leader sent a knife down Leo's arm and Leo screams in pain.

"Leo!"

He continued to fight and he continued to fight. Until he barely had a pulse and blood was covering him... He pants and he grabbed his katana blades so he can finished the guy off but he got a whip and it wrapped around Leo's throat. Leo was screaming and was being chocked

"LEO!" screams his brother as they run forward. They were also covered in blood.

The Scarlet Wolves continue to stabbed their older brother. The others got mad and they continue to fight them. Donnie went over to Leo and the whip was tightening around his throat making it harder to breathe.

"Hold on Leo, I will get this whip off your throat."

Another one of the Scarlet Wolves grabbed Donnie and tossed him to the side.

"D!" says Mikey

Donnie got up and punched the guy who threw him. Then he went back to Leo who was still struggling to breath and blood was everywhere. Blood was surrounding him because he had wounds everywhere and the major wounds were his arm and leg. His face was getting paler.

"Retreat and grabbed the turtle!" says the leader of the group

They grab Leo and disappear.

"LEO!" shouts Mikey who's whole face was covered in blood

Raph punches the roof with his fists

"God, we should have stopped them..." says Raph

'What are we going to do D?"

Donnie continued to stare straight forward

"I don't know, but for one thing for sure is that we will get Leo back for sure."


	8. The Battle

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8 that might be the Final Chapter of Poison Heart I may make a sequel**

They followed the Scarlet Wolves to the headquarters. The three went into full ninja mode so they sneaked in silently. The leader of the Scarlet Wolves was named Kumori meaning shadow. He had black hair with red highlights. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey went into the headquarters and went to find Leo. Once they were in, they went to find Leo. Until...

"Well, well, well look what we have here." says Kumori who was surrounding them.

"Where is our brother?" ask Mikey

"Like I would tell you." says Kumori

"Scarlet Wolves attack!" says Kumori

The Scarlet Wolves soldiers started to attack the other three turtles. Raph easily took one out but it got harder for each one of them. Blood started to cover each one of them. Donnie had multiple cuts. Mikey had a giant cut on his cheek. Raph had a cut on his leg.

They escaped and went back to find Leo. They walked past a couple of doors until...

"Leo!" says Mikey

Donnie opens the door and sees that his older brothers was chained to a wall. Blood was everywhere. Donnie went to Leo.

"Leo..."

He had a stab wound was in his left arm and his right leg had a major cut. Leo's face was extremely pale. There was a huge bruise on his neck where the wipe was.

Donnie ripped the end of his mask and tied it around his left arm. He ask the same thing from Raph and Raph gave it to Donnie who wraps it around his right leg. Donnie broke the chains and picked up Leo's katana blades and puts it behind Leo's shell. Donnie and Raph helps Leo to his feet and puts each arm around their shoulders.

"Let's get out of here!" says Raph.

The other two nod

They open the door.

"Leaving so soon?" says Kumori

"Get out of our way!" says Mikey

"You're not going anywhere." says Kumori

That is when more Scarlet Wolf soldiers came and surrounded the four.

"D, you need to get Leo out of here..."

"But-"

"Just go! Mikey and I will handle them."

Donnie nods and tries to leave

"No one is going no where..." says Kumori

Donnie puts Leo to the side and takes out his bo staff and starts attacking the Scarlet Wolf soldiers

Kumori decides to let the others fight while he finishes off Leo. Leo opens his eyes and tries to get up and he winces at the pain when he gets up. He looks at Kumori who had a grin on his face. Leo grabs his two katana blades.

"Let's finish this..." Kumori says

"I couldn't agree more..." says Leo

Kumori attacks and Leo blocks it with his katana blades. But soon Kumori knocks them out of Leo's hand and he grabs them. Leo looks to his left and finds a chain that at the end had a sharp blade point. He grabs it and use the end to stab Kumori in the stomach. His eyes widened and he falls to the floor. Leo went over to help his brothers but before that Kumori grabs one of the katana blades and throws at Leo stomach. Leo gasp and falls down clenching his stomach. Kumori gives a satisfied smile before dying.

"LEO!" shouts Raph

He defeats another Scarlet Wolf soldier and runs over to his brother who was on one knee clenching his stomach.

"It's going to be okay..." he whispers to Leo

"Raph look out!" shouts Leo

Raph turns around to see archers letting go an arrow and Leo shoves him out of the way and an arrow lands in Leo's right arm.

"LEO!" shouts Raph

Donnie and Raph took out the rest of the Scarlet Wolves Soldiers and ran over to Raph. Leo groans in pain.

"Hang on Leo I must take the arrow out of you arm."

Leo nods

"Wait, here bite down on my nunchucks." says Mikey who gives his nunchucks handle to Leo to bite down on.

Donnie gently yanks out the arrow. Leo groans as he bites down on Mikey's nunchucks. He gives Mikey back his nunchucks. Donnie takes off his mask and gently presses it into the first wound.

"We need to get out of here." says Donnie

"Yeah, but how?" ask Raph

Mikey turns to look at the eldest. Leo's face was extremely pale that he kind of looked like a ghost.

"C-C-Call April...' says Leo who's voice was very quiet

"B-" Raph starts to say

"We need to call for help anyways Raph, so Donnie call Raph." Mikey says

Both looked shocked that Mikey said something intelligent for once. After that moment of shock, Donnie calls April to bring Casey and the Shellraiser. After a short minute or so the Shellraiser crashes through the wall.

"You guys need a ride?" ask Casey

Everyone gets in and they leave. Leo groans in pain. April turns and gasp when seeing Leo in pain

"What happened?"

"We will tell you later." says Raph

Donnie continues to press his mask against the wound and Mikey was doing the same.

"Stay with us Leo..."

"Trying to."

Once they went to the secret passage to the subway. Donnie and the others helped carry Leo to the lair.

Leo's eyes started to close and he felt lightheaded.

"Come on Leo stay strong..."

"I'm trying to..." he says

Once they got to the lair, Master Splinter ask "Leonardo, what happened?" after seeing his eldest covered in blood

Before they could answer Leo falls on the ground unconscious.

"Leo!"

"He is still alive get him to the lab."

They drag him into the lab and Donnie was treating Leo's wounds

**THE END! This is the end of Poison Hearts but I will make a sequel**


End file.
